Unexpectedly Expecting
by shamefulaccount
Summary: After her night with Niles, Lilith has fallen pregnant. She doesn't know what to do or how to tell anyone. She can't comprehend this. It can't be real. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I just started watching Frasier about a month ago. I love it. The other day I was searching for transcripts and I found a fanfiction with a story line like this one. I thought it'd be really fun to write about so I decided to write my own. I don't know if a lot of people will end up seeing it, but it's worth a shot. I have 9 chapters written so far. I'll post the next batch after I get a review. So please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frasier or any of the characters in this. **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It was late at night. Only a small lamp was on in Lilith's room. Her pacing footsteps were barely audible over the sound of the rain against the roof. She felt some need to be quiet. She wasn't sure why. Fredrick was fast asleep in the other room. Perhaps, it was because noises would make the situation more real. She didn't want to accept this. This couldn't be happening. She kept pacing as she realized she was biting her nails. She stopped moving all at once.

"What am I going to do?" She felt a tear stream down her cheek.

"Calm down. Nothing's happened. You haven't read the test yet. You could be wrong. Maybe everything will be alright." She stared at the bathroom.

"Only one way to find out." She moved her right foot towards the bathroom slowly. She began to pick up her other foot. Shortly, she was walking towards the room, rather quickly.

Then she stopped right in front of the open door.

"What's in there could change my life forever."

Suddenly, she possessed the confidence to walk into the bathroom. She picked up the stick on the counter, not looking at it.

"Okay." She spoke calmly. "You can do this."

She looked down at the test. It was positive.

Lilith was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this one is really short, but it felt wrong in any of the other chapters. Like I said before, I'll post the next batch of chapters after I get a review. So please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frasier or any of the characters in this. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

'Everything is going to be okay.' That's all she could hear. Her thoughts constantly repeating themselves. All she could hear or think was, 'Everything is going to be okay.'

She kept staring at the test, confused. She managed to walk to her bed, not taking her eyes off the stick. Upon reaching her bed, she collapsed in tears.

"Oh God. What am I going to do? I have to tell him. I have to tell Niles. He has a right to know. What will we do?" She buried her head into a pillow.

"Mother?" She heard Fredrick's soft voice as he opened her door.

She had completely forgotten about being quiet. "Oh," she sniffed. "I'm sorry I woke you, dear. Go back to sleep."

"Are you okay?" Fredrick looked up at her as she joined him at the door.

"I will be." She guided him out of her room. He didn't seem to believe her. She didn't know if she believed herself. "I will be."


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said before, I'll post the next batch of chapters after I get a review. So please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frasier or any of the characters in this. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Fredrick, dear?" Lilith said as she walked into her son's room.

"Yes mother?" He raised his head from his pillow.

"I'm going on a little trip. You're going to stay with the Rosens." The Rosens were neighbors who lived 2 doors down. They had a son about Fredrick's age.

Fredrick just nodded.

* * *

The plane ride seemed to be the longest of her entire life. She tried not to cry, but tears seemed to burst out of her eyes.

When she finally landed, she took a cab to Frasier's apartment. She wanted to go straight to Niles, but she didn't know where he lived.

She stood in the elevator, tapping her foot impatiently. She planned to ask Frasier where Niles lived.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. What excuse did she have for asking where Niles lived? Frasier was sure to ask why she wanted to know. What would she tell him? The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"What am I going to do?" The words fell out of her mouth before she realized she was speaking. She knew they weren't just about what she was going to tell Frasier.

Nonetheless, she rang the doorbell without a plan. Daphne opened the door. She looked up to see who it was and abruptly screamed upon seeing Lilith, causing Lilith to be quite taken aback.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that I wasn't expecting you. Dr. Crane didn't tell me you were coming." She turned her head out of Lilith's view and made an angered face as she let Lilith in.

"He wouldn't have. I didn't tell him I was coming."

"Oh?" Daphne questioned as she reached to take Lilith's coat off. Lilith stopped her.

"That's quite alright. I don't think I'll be staying long." Daphne smiled at the news, remaining behind Lilith's back.

"Is Frasier here?" Lilith looked around. She expected to have seen him by now. Daphne walked in front of her.

"No. He left a while ago. His program starts in a few minutes." Lilith looked relieved.

"Oh, of course. Well, I was wondering if you could give me Niles address." Daphne looked rather confused.

"Dr. Crane? Why would you need his address?" This was the question she was worried about. Perhaps, Daphne wouldn't make her answer.

"I need to talk to him. Please, Daphne." Lilith sounded desperate and upset. Daphne began to worry for her. She thought it was the first time she had ever heard Lilith say please.

"Of course. I believe its Apartment 12C1 of The Montana, Mariner Avenue." Lilith was grateful Daphne didn't make her explain.

"Thank you so much." Lilith headed for the door.

"No problem," Daphne called. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell Frasier I was here or that I went to see Niles." Daphne didn't understand. But she nodded nonetheless because she had a feeling it was important.

"Thank you, Daphne." Daphne put on a partially true, partially false smile. "Oh, it's been no trouble!"

The door slammed shut. "Don't worry. The bitter cold will keep your icy heart from melting." She mumbled in a mocking tone as she walked to the kitchen.

Lilith was glad that was over with, but that hadn't been difficult at all compared to what she would have to do next.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, another bunch of chapters. Thank you for the views and thank you carylfan10 for my first comment!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frasier or any of the characters in this. **

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Lilith could feel herself shaking as her pulse echoed throughout her body. If she thought she was nervous in the elevator at Frasier's apartment, she had no idea what was coming for her.

"Oh God." She was practically sobbing. A tear trickled down her cheek. Her stomach felt like she might just explode. "You can do this." She watched as the floor number dawned on 12.

The doors opened and she stepped out. "Okay." She said to herself as she rang to bell.

"Coming!" His voice was like the first taste of a new food. But she wasn't sure she was going to enjoy the meal.

Niles opened the door and his face turned to shock. "Lilith. What a surprise. Frasier didn't tell me you were in town." He motioned for her to come in.

"He doesn't know." She seemed on the verge of tears.

"Are you alright?" She didn't know how to tell him.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, well, that's wonder-" He reached to put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke, but stopped with his words. He stepped back, looking a bit frightened.

He took a serious tone. "Lilith, why are you telling me this?" Lilith looked like she might fall apart. "Lilith. Lilith, why are you telling me this?"

Lilith burst into tears as she said, "Because it's yours!" She collapsed on the ground.

Niles kept stepping back completely shocked. He grabbed onto the couch for support. He felt as if his entire world were crashing down, and only this room remained, only he and Lilith and their unborn child.

"Oh dear God." He spoke just above a whisper. He couldn't think about anything. So many things fogged his mind. He started breathing heavy. He couldn't see clearly.

Lilith composed herself and stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Niles? Niles, are you alright?"

He began to fall, still breathing heavy. "I think, I think I'm having a panic attack."

She wrapped her arm under his and brought him onto the couch. His breathing slowed down. He looked at Lilith, confused.

"Niles, you need to calm down. Just take slow breaths." He began to calm down. His breathing became regular. He stared forward. She stared at him.

"How long have you known?" He kept looking forward. He wasn't able to comprehend this.

"Since last night. I couldn't sleep. I made plans to fly here immediately. I took the earliest flight." There was a silence. He still glared ahead. "Thank you."

"What?" She wasn't exactly expecting thanks.

"Thank you for telling me." He looked to her now. "You could have kept it from me."

"It's your child. I felt you should know." She was taken aback. She hadn't even considered hiding it from him.

There was a bit of silence and then, "Can I feel?" The question seemed sort of awkward, but rather normal at the same time.

"Yes." She replied. He felt her take his hand in hers and place it just below her stomach. He looked at his hand and then up at her.

"That's my child." He said. She nodded. He broke into a smile as a tear rolled down his face. She smiled too.

She thought it must have been the first time she smiled since she found out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've got a lovely bunch of chapters...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frasier or any of the characters in it. **

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"What will we do?" Niles asked.

"I don't know."

He looked at her for a moment. "I want to be part of its life."

She nodded. "I expected as much."

"Oh God." He glanced at his watch. "I'm late. I have a patient." They stood up.

"Oh, of course." She seemed disappointed. He grabbed her coat off the couch as they walked to the door.

"I'm so sorry. Do you think we could meet for coffee around 4:30 at Café Nervosa?" He asked as he slipped her jacket over her shoulders.

"Yes. I'd love that." She did seem quite pleased with this. He opened the door.

"Oh good. It'd give us a chance to talk things over." She nodded in agreement.

They stepped into the elevator.

"Thank you again for telling me." He said softly.

"Of course." She replied.

Niles was only just late for his appointment. He tried quite hard to listen. This was a one-on-one patient. In one of his groups if he spaced off, it was not as noticeable. With this patient, he felt it was a large struggle to even look him in the eyes, let alone listen to what he was saying. He often felt his eyes drift to the clock.

"Excuse me, Dr. Crane? Dr. Crane?"

"I'm sorry. I've been a bit distracted.

"So what should I do about Sarah?"

He retreated back to an old technic. "What do you think you should do?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"Well, I suppose I could tell her how I really feel." Niles had no idea what this man was talking about.

"I think you should." The man smiled.

"Really Dr. Crane? This is great. I'm going to tell her right now. Thank you so much!" The man ran out of the room.

"I probably just ruined his entire life." He glared at the clock. It was 4:19. He stood up and grabbed his coat. Before too long, he had left the room just as the man before him.


	6. Chapter 6

**There they are standing in the road...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frasier or any of the characters in this.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

He arrived a bit ahead of schedule at 4:26. Lilith was just on time. He already had his coffee and had just sat down as she walked in.

He waved for her to join him. He sipped his coffee as she sat down. "Would you like some coffee?"

She smirked. "Caffeine." He looked confused for a moment and then realization hit him.

"Oh, of course. Perhaps, some water?" She nodded.

He held up his hand for a waiter. A young woman came right to them. "What can I get you?" She pulled out a notepad.

"A glass of water." They said in unison. They laughed. "Just one glass of water." Niles clarified. The woman nodded and walked away.

They looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

Lilith broke the silence, "I thought about it a lot and I think I'm going to move to Seattle."

"Are you sure? That's a big step, and I wouldn't want to make you jump into it because you thought you needed to." Niles seemed quite concerned. It was sweet really. He didn't want to push her.

"Yes, it'd be better for everyone. I don't have many friends left in Boston, Fredrick would be closer to his father, and our child would be closer to you." That was the first time she said 'our child'.

Niles noticed this too. He thought he might choke. The phrase was so _real_.

This is when the waitress came with Lilith's water. "I couldn't help but overhear that last bit about your baby. Congratulations."

They sat for a moment, unsure if they could move. She began to walk away. "Uh, thanks!" Niles called. The waitress nodded and left.

"Wow. It's just all the sudden everything's become so real. Hearing you say 'our child' and someone else knowing, it's just, just..." He pauses for a moment. She smiles. "I'm going to be a father."

"It'll be great." She promises.


	7. Chapter 7

**Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frasier or any of the characters in this.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

They talked for a while. About things like what gender they were hoping for, what they would name it, things they knew weren't important now, but things they'd rather talk about than telling other people or moving to Seattle.

When the check came at around 5:50, Lilith began to stand up. "Wait," Niles said rather urgently, "Can I tell Frasier?"

Lilith looked puzzled. "I think it's best we wait a day. I'll call and tell him I'm in town, and perhaps we can all have dinner at his place. It'll be easier to tell him after."

Niles understood. "Okay. Would you mind if I was the one who told him tomorrow, alone?"

She nodded. She knew Frasier and Niles were quite close. She could see why he'd want so badly to tell him. "Of course. If you'd like to be alone, I understand. If you do change your mind though, I'll come."

Niles was grateful. They said goodbye and headed out of the café.

She had told Niles what hotel she was staying at, in case he needed anything. She headed back to there now.

Upon arriving at her hotel, she saw Frasier in the lobby. She started panicking. 'Calm down," she thought. 'Just say everything you would've said on the phone.'

"Lilith!" She felt like she might be sick. "Oh, Frasier. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just meeting with a friend. Why are you in Seattle? You didn't tell me you were coming." He seemed pleased to see her. It just made her more nervous.

"Conference of the Cotton Trade in the U.S." Wait, had she used that excuse before?

"Oh, how exciting." She hadn't. "Did you just arrive?"

"Yes," she lied. "I was just going to call you."

"Well, since you're in town, would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" Well, that was easy.

"Yes, but I think we should eat at your apartment. I'm quite tired of restaurants." She had this under control. Everything seemed normal.

"Of course, you're always welcome. Say 8?" She nodded.

"That sounds wonderful." Lilith was quite pleased at how simple that had been.

"See you then." Frasier walked out.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
